New To This
by SeraphHT
Summary: "Who needs a hooker when you've got your roommate right here?" (Mitchell/Will, SMUT)


**A/N:** _Yes, it is I, Seraph, with yet another smut fic. This time it's- ooh, Mitchell and Will! This story was written for a request by_ **bennoda33**. _It took me almost six months to process her request which just proves I'm terrible at requests, but I'm quite happy with how this draft turned out._

 _I wanted to try something kinda different with this smut. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!_

 **Contains gay, m/m or whatever you call it. Not a fan? Don't read.**

* * *

"Hey, Jack, have you ever…snuck a hooker into the base before?" Will asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, as his best friend entered their shared chambers. The Irons heir was sitting on his bed, feet to the floor, green eyes watching his friend across the room.

Mitchell arched a brow, lips quirking into a smirk. He pried the can in his hand open, and the fizzy drink hissed. "Why? Your father caught you looking through porn websites on your tab?"

"No, man. Shit, I think I'll be dead if he ever caught me doing that," Will chuckled, just imagining the situation would be scary. His father would lecture him although Will was already a grown man. Not to mention he'll probably do the lecturing with two of his best men present, these people usually being Mitchell, which was okay, and the other being Gideon. Not okay.

"It's just…I'm tired of watching," Will admitted, it was really easy to open up to Mitchell, he was the closest to him after all. "I want some real action, and it's driving me crazy."

An amused expression crossed Mitchell's face.

"No, I've never snuck a hooker in before, and if you plan to, _do not_ bring her here," Mitchell warned, giving Will 'The Look', indicating the fact they shared their bedroom. Will smiled, and Mitchell put the can on the coffee table. "I do _not_ want to tryand sleep listening to her sucking you off."

Will chuckled as Mitchell shuddered at the thought.

"Jack, I need to let some steam go," Will complained. Then, pouting slightly, he murmured, "Haven't had any sex in months. I fucking need to get laid."

Mitchell stared at Will for a few seconds, before chuckling. "You don't _need_ a hooker. There's the risk of getting caught, and the fee you have to pay, not to mention the great distress you will cause your roommate."

Will didn't move and watched casually as his best friend walked over. "Besides…"

It wasn't until he realized Mitchell wasn't stopping that Will sensed something was up. Startled as the other came too close, to the point he stood in front of him and their knees touched, Will leaned backward, green eyes wide but strangely he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"J-Jack?" Will said quietly. His eyes trailed, from Mitchell's abdomen, the six-pack underneath vaguely lined out due to the loose shirt, to his wide chest and broad shoulders, up to his jaw and finally those blue eyes. Narrowed, not in a suspicious way but in a way that made him look predatory. Will liked this, and he would've ripped his hair out if he had these kinds of thoughts on any other day.

Mitchell leaned down, palms pressing against the mattress on either side of Will's thighs, and his knee found stability on the mattress space between Will's legs. Instead of pushing him away like he should have, Will simply leaned back even more, making plenty of space for Mitchell.

And finally his tall friend was half on the bed, face so close to his, their noses could touch with the slightest movement, his facial features blurred due to the proximity. Will did feel the breath against his face, and mouth. And for a moment he panicked—not because of Mitchell, but because he couldn't do anything. No, not couldn't. _Wouldn't._

Mitchell smirked, "Who needs hookers when you've got your roommate right here?"

Will gulped, eyes widening further if that were any possible, and holy shit Mitchell never sounded so sexy. Or was his voice always like that, all this time? Sultry, deep and seductive, hitting Will's ears so nicely it sent all blood rushing south.

Oh shit, what was wrong with him?! He couldn't possibly be attracted to a man, who was his own best friend for fuck's sake. Could he?

Will felt Mitchell press his lips against his, and they were surprisingly soft, not as soft as the girls he'd kissed before, but they used lipbalm and other cosmetic shit, this was the real deal, the feel and taste of naturally soft lips, moistened by saliva. The prick of Mitchell's beard was strange, though, nothing bad or anything, but it was new, and something Will wouldn't mind getting used to.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply for air when he realized he lost his breath, maybe Mitchell was just that hot. Unintentionally, he caught the whiff of Mitchell's hair and cologne, and he felt incredible warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach, followed by scrambled thoughts.

He was turned on by the feminine smell of perfume that the girls he had in the past used to wear, but never as aroused as he was when he caught Mitchell's scent. Why was he more aroused with a smell so similar to his own? His brain couldn't find the answer.

At first unresponsive to the kiss, Will slowly cooperated, and it was easy to find his sync with Mitchell, maybe it was because he was his best friend (that thought just made the kissing all the more wrong), or simply because this was quickly becoming enjoyable for him, as much as he tried to deny it.

When Mitchell slowly pressed his weight against Will and he found himself being laid down, Will blinked, unsure, and partly alarmed. He never actually thought it might progress further than a little kissing and touching, but being laid down like this made him feel vulnerable. And as much as Will should have struggled, he didn't. A part of him wanted it.

Mitchell stared down at Will for a few seconds, and in this brief moment Will liked the feel of Mitchell's broad, powerful body on top of him. His thoughts didn't wander far before his rationality kicked in.

"Wait…" he tried to murmur, weakly, barely audible in fact. His lips hardly even moved, and Mitchell smirked, probably having not heard him, and leaned down.

Will expected the kiss, was starting to like it a lot, and readily accepted when Mitchell initiated it. Thus it continued for a minute or two, until Will jumped at the cold hand sliding up his side from underneath his shirt. He shuddered, the sensation of that rough palm against his sensitive skin was pure heaven, or maybe it was because it's been so long since he felt a hand that wasn't his.

Mitchell's tongue licked Will's lower lip, and without any further ado, Will opened his mouth just a fraction—to taste, to feel. The tongue was no different from a girl's, to be honest, but Will tasted some of the frizzy drink in the other's mouth, but besides the prick of his beard, kissing a man didn't feel any different. Mitchell's tongue curled around his, covered the roof of Will's mouth, all the while stroking a hand up Will's sides.

Will chuckled awkwardly. Mitchell stopped, lifted his head and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Will gave him a childish grin, unbeknowst to him a red tint adorned his fair cheeks. "Good kisser."

"Thanks, it took a lot of practice," Mitchell murmured, offering a chuckle of his own, leaning back down on the other.

At the same time, Mitchell's hand carressed Will's defined abdomen and chest, but when he found one of Will's pecs, the other pulled back immediately.

"No, wait…" Will whispered, surprising how he sounded like he was recovering from a sore throat. Mitchell's blue eyes were still blurred from being so close to him, but for some reason that hot breath against his face was still contributing to his growing hard-on.

"What is it?" Mitchell whispered, voice just as soft, but unlike Will's. His was confident, patient, maybe a bit playful, with a hint of seductive.

That's right, Will. What? Why did you make it stop? What do you want?

What do you want.

Will didn't know how to answer the question, even more so how to voice them out to Mitchell. The other was making him so confused. What do I want, Jack? _Tell me what I want._

"I…" Will inhaled, closed his eyes. With his vision cut off, Will focused on feeling and hearing. Mitchell's breath and body on top of him, possessing him.

Neither of them said anything.

With the silence, Mitchell's hand on Will's nipple began to rub slow circles. Will bit his lower lip and slightly opened his eyes, blushing when he met Mitchell's gaze, how can he ever look at him when he's being touched like this. Mitchell was gentle, the pulls on Will's pecs were controlled and teasing, the rubbed circles were just as exhilarating as well.

With each movement, Mitchell was revealing to Will facts about his body that even he didn't know before. It was as shocking as it was pleasant, and as the sensations increased and he grew to like the touches, Will couldn't tell right from wrong anymore.

Mitchell noticed the tent pitching in Will's pants. He made no comment about it. One hand reached down and slid down Will's thigh, hooking his left leg over Mitchell's hip.

He stayed like that for a while, and stared at Will, as though asking for permission. Will bit the insides of his cheeks, unsure and fucking embrassed to feel so vulnerable, but he loved everything about the morbid situation. What do you want, Will…

Will looked into Mitchell's eyes, frowning slightly. Tell me what I want.

Then Will lifted his head to look down and saw Mitchell's raging boner pushing against the fabric, and his own cock twitched at the sight. Will breathed in deeply and looked back at Mitchell. Will's determined eyes said it all.

Don't tell me. _Show_ me what I want. Show me!

Mitchell forced his hips down, and there was nothing gentle about it this time. His own hardness pressed against the other with as much force as Mitchell could exert.

Will gasped, the feel of the other cock rubbing and pushing against him, holy shit. He couldn't explain it.

"No…" Will breathed, he pushed his hips up, grinding against the taller man. "No."

The sensation tickled him, and it was so fucking good he never wanted it to stop. "No!"

Yes. Fuck yes!

Mitchell chuckled, the grinding became harder, the rubbing and pushing and sliding became rougher, and Will was stifling groans and moans from the luscious assault of sensations. Will never felt so turned on knowing that the other was just as strong and as well-built as him, that he can take whatever strength he threw, the fact of equality.

Mitchell took a dragging lick to the back of Will's ear, combined with the warmth breath and murmured dirty talk, Will's cock sprang out when Mitchell pulled his pants down. It was dripping with pre-cum, throbbing, rock-hard and begging for attention. Will jerked again, involuntarily, when Mitchell wrapped his right hand around the base of his cock, smirking.

He was expecting to be jerked off by someone else for once, but Mitchell always had a knack for surprising him. Leaving a trail of licks and nibbles over Will's abdomen as he made his way down, Will had little time or sense to prepare to be taken into Mitchell's mouth.

Suffocating, wet, heat constricted around Will's hard muscle. It was pleasant and sexually satisfying, of course, but nothing he wasn't used to. Similar to the kissing, Will didn't feel much difference. That didn't mean it wasn't just as good, the way Mitchell handled his sensitive balls in his hands, the way he rolled and massaged them, made Will's head reel.

Will figured Mitchell knew all the right things to do because…well, Mitchell knew what was good and what wasn't. The thought was ironic and amusing.

Will groaned, grabbed the sheets, when Mitchell stroked up and down his shaft with his hand, after lubricating his cock with saliva. The wetness, the heat, and the sensation of that hand—now _that_ was what Will enjoyed the most. He threw his head back, arching his hips, to get more of that hand squeezing the base of his cock. He loved that Mitchell wasn't afraid with the squeezing, he probably knew how good it felt, for the pleasure to border on pain.

"Now for the good part," Mitchell murmured, going down on Will again, taking his throbbing muscle back into his mouth. Will didn't know what the other meant, because there was nothing new about how Mitchell licked and sucked him off. It was still good enough to make his head spin, but nothing particularly mind-blowing.

Then he felt something press against his asshole.

Will's eyes shot open and he immediately tensed. Body suddenly went from pushing and grabbing the sheets to being completely still.

Mitchell didn't stop with the sucking, but he noticed Will's sudden discomfort. That didn't stop him from further pushing against the ring of muscle, though it constricted and closed and denied entry. Despite the initial obstruction, his saliva-lubricated finger massaged the entrance, easing it, and as Will fought the assurances, Mitchell licked the side of Will's thigh to distract him.

It did divert some of his attention, since it reminded Will of all the things he had to do with girls just to have them, the kisses, the alcohol, the promises of calling her again. All the shit he had to do just to get laid. It was weird to think of girls, in the situation he was in now.

"If you tell me that I'm beautiful and that I'm the one, I'll kill you," Will said jokingly, actually cracking a smile.

"That sweet talk crap is for girls," Mitchell grinned, understanding what Will said perfectly.

The conversation distracted Will, just enough for Mitchell to push into Will's hole, and again the other tensed up like a statue.

Mitchell slowly moved in, his finger getting as deep inside as it could, the wetness made it easy to fight the tightness, trying to get the unwelcome(?) intrusion out. Slowly, carefully, Mitchell curved his finger, up until it reached a sharp angle, and watched as Will eventually relaxed around him.

As he felt that _thing_ breach his body, Will sure as hell didn't like it. It was so _wrong._ To use an exit as an entrance. Plus he was still a virgin, in that sense.

Then as that thing curved inside him, Will thought Mitchell was opening him, to get fucked, which was a thought he didn't like, and he was going to protest, when suddenly—boom. Pleasure shoots from there to his brain, to his stomach, and to his groin, and that particular muscle twitched. Will's mouth opened but no sound came out, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

And when Mitchell started pumping his finger in and out, it kept rubbing against that spot in his ass that Will _never knew he even had_ and that feeling was fucking amazing.

Before he knew it, he was openly moaning and cursing and pushing back, fucking himself against Mitchell's hand.

"What—fuck…Jack…"

Mitchell arched a brow, amused with how Will seemed so surprised with this newfound pleasure. Did he not know the male G-spot was hidden a couple inches inside his ass. Oh well, at least he knew now…

Will was torn up inside. Not literally, but emotionally. He shouldn't be enjoying this. He should hate this, but he doesn't. This is so wrong, but it's so right. More than anything else in the world. This is bad, but great. Terrible, but fucking amazing.

Will waited, or rather dreaded, the moment Mitchell would remove his finger and replace it with his cock, because Will wasn't sure if he was ready to be officially, anally fucked.

But this never happened.

He was sucked, licked, stroked and finger-fucked to climax.

He came with a groan, and his eyes rolled back, and finally he relaxed. Mitchell didn't wait a moment longer, he removed himself and stood up, whereas Will felt ridiculously bereft the moment the other left him.

Will lied there, breathing heavily, as Mitchell went to the bathroom to clean himself off. Wait, was Mitchell fully-clothed this whole time? Oh, he was. Oh well, Will should make sure it's Mitchell's turn to get naked next time.

Next time…? Will laughed, shit, he really _was_ looking forward to doing this again.

"I guess I really don't need any hookers," Will said, smiling and wagging his head, as he grabbed his pants and wiped himself down. He also noted, he should change the sheets.

"Want to have another go again sometimes?" Mitchell laughed, walking out of the bathroom and proceeding to drink his fizzy drink like nothing happened.

"That was mind-blowing, so yes," Will admitted. "How'd you get so good?"

Mitchell raised a brow. "You think I spend my alone time with Gideon arguing and training?"

"Wow," Will, surprised, began to chuckle. "Holy shit. You two? Never would have guessed."

"He taught me all I showed you," Mitchell smirked smugly.

Will waggled his eyebrows and asked playfully. "Will he be fine with me joining in on you guys?"

Mitchell looked surprised for a moment or two, before a full-blown grin broke out on his face. Taking a few sips of his drink, he said, "Sure. Gideon would love to watch."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay, so there you go. How was it? I always wanted to try a scene where one guy struggles with sexual confusion. Hopefully you enjoyed it,_ **bennoda33**! _Sorry for taking so long! :C_

 _Do leave a review, or a favourite! xD_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
